


The Sand Bank

by MrProphet



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.</p></blockquote>





	The Sand Bank

“I seem to recall that you and I have been here before, Jack,” Elizabeth Turner noted.

“Really?” Jack Sparrow – Captain Jack Sparrow – replied. “Because I think I’d remember that.”

“Oh, yes; a desert island, a hidden stash of rum and some rather ungentlemanly behaviour.”

“That was an entirely different desert island,” Jack assured her, “and I remind you that we are here at your insistence.”

“My insistence?” Elizabeth’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I asked you to help me finance an expedition which might allow Will to stay with his family when he returns and you bring me to a sandy isle half a mile long with barely a palm tree to its name.”

Jack held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Elizabeth; you wanted money, and you refused my financial assistance…”

“Because your ‘financial assistance’ invariably comes at the cost of relentless pursuit by, at best, the British authorities and at worst the most appalling denizens of the underworld.”

“…and given that the nature of your proposed expedition leaves little possibility of obtaining a loan from any legitimate financial institution, such entities being predisposed to reject any loan application which mentions buried treasure, voodoo or the lost blood rites of the Inca, we are left with little alternative than to seek financing from a more unconventional source.”

“Buried pirate treasure?” Elizabeth asked in an acid drawl.

“Hah!” Jack guffawed. “No pirate ever buried what he could have spent, and a wise pirate such as myself knows to invest, rather than inhume.”

“Invest where?”

“In the Sand Bank!” Jack replied, gesturing all around them.

Elizabeth’s glower could have soured milk.

Jack airily turned his back on her. Drawing his sword, he sketched the shape of a door in the sand, then knelt down and knocked three times in the middle of the crude oblong. He waited for a long moment and then said: “Or is it the island with the rock in the shape of a monkey?”

“I’m leaving,” Elizabeth declared, but as she turned to go the air filled with a fierce hissing. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in astonishment. Without seeming to move, the sand was somehow forming a wall in front of Jack, and the door swung open.

Jack gestured for her to go through, then stepped in in front of her.

Inside, the bank seemed to stretch on far further than the island had done. A single clerk laboured at a lectern in the vast expanse of the hall, but as they approached a man in a dark suit seemed to materialise from the sandy walls and approach them.

“Good day to you madam, sir; how may we be of assistance?”

“Captain Jack Sparrow,” Jack announced. “This lady is here to apply for a loan for which I am to be guarantor.”

The man in the dark suit looked at Jack as if he were something that he had scraped from the bottom of his boot and didn’t quite know how it had got there. “On what security, sir?”

Jack blinked. “On my prodigious savings account,” Jack replied.

The man in the dark suit just looked at him.

“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow!” 

“Yes, sir. I am aware of who you are. Few employees of the bank are not, especially since the time when you took a sizeable loan in addition to withdrawing your entire savings, promising a doubled return within a year.”

“Ah. Aye. And… when was that, again?”

“Six years ago.”

Jack turned to Elizabeth. “No wonder I don’t remember; I’m amazed they do.”

The man in the dark suit turned to Elizabeth. “Congratulations,” he said. “When is the child due?”

“In six months’ time,” Elizabeth replied. “How did you…?”

“It may be that you can offer sufficient security for a loan,” the man in the dark suit said.

“Excellent!” Jack cried. “As agent for Mrs Turner…”

The man in the dark suit waved his hand. To Jack’s eye, the bank collapsed, leaving nothing but a bar of sand. He turned around, as if expecting to find the bank hiding behind him, then again, faster. At last, he shook his head sadly and demanded of a passing seagull: “Why is the room gone?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.


End file.
